dark television
by Dark misery the chao
Summary: dark,maria,dull,light and some sonic characters get sucked into TV and meet Dora who becomes their slav...i mean friend rated due to cliff jumping and talk of murder one-shot as on now


**OK time for me to finally upload a story... uh yeah does anyone even read this... anyway i was sleep deprived when i wrote this (which is my best status to be in while writing) anyway for those wondering what the people look like I'm going to post that on my profile today or tomorrow whenever i get around to it. anyway i don't want this to ramble-y but don't expect much in terms of uploads since i like to at least get most of the way threw a story before uploading it. also blame my 4 year old cousin for this since she came over and is obsessed with Dora well that's about it enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: if i own sonic then there would be shadow the hedgehog 2 and sonic would carry around a rocket launcher... same with Dora i guess...  
**

Dark television

One day the gang (meaning Maria, Light, Dark, Shadow, Amy and for no reason Tails) were watching tv, when out of nowhere, Dull ran in holding a box.

"Guys guess what!" He yelled.

"What?" Maria replied, cuddling up to dark.

"I won this universal remote,"

"So?" Light said cutting in.

"Only ten of them exist in the world,"

"Cool. Let's see if it works!" Maria said. And at that, Dull pulled the remote out and pushed a random button. Soon everyone was in a strange place with badly drawn backgrounds and a strange floating cursor.

"Hey, I know this place. Dull, don't you, Light and Dark have a little cousin who watches this?" Amy exclaimed.

"Hey, yeah this is that annoying Dora show right?" Dull replied

"Hello, who are you?" A new voice said from behind the group. Everyone turned around to see a Hispanic girl and with her was a monkey wearing red boots.

"I'm Dark and this is Light, Maria, Dull, Shadow, Amy and Tails." Dark informed her gesturing to the person as he said their names. "Now who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dora and this is boots!"

"I like coffee do you like coffee?" Boots asked really quickly. It was obvious that he had either had a lot of coffee or a few too many beers.

"Yeah but Dark says I get hyperactive when I have more than one cup," Maria replied with a smirk.

"Can we be friends?" Dora asked.

"No," Shadow replied.

"Please?" Dora begged.

"NO!"

"Is there anything we can do to make you like us?"

"You could get us pizza," Maria said.

"I need a new car," Dark stated.

"Jump off a cliff!" Shadow yelled.

"OK!" Dora said "But I don't know where to get those things. Who do we ask for help when we don't know which way to go?" She then stopped talking. Dark sighed. This was going to be a loooong trip.

After a few minutes Dora finally started talking again. "That's right! The map! Can you say map?" She then froze again. "Louder!" She said after another bothersome few minutes. Finally, a map jumped out the back pack she was wearing. It then started singing. To Dark this was the final straw, so he grabbed the map, burnt it and gave Dora a GPS.

"In 200 meters turn right," The GPS said in its robotic voice.

"OK! Let's go!" Dora said before walking off. Eventually they reached the pizza place.

"Hello and welcome to the pizza place. May I take your order?"

"One pizza with no vegetables extra anchovies," Dark said.

And then...

"3 pizzas with everything except anchovies,"

"And then?"

"One vegetable pizza."

"And then?"

"Nine drinks."

"And then?"

"That's it thanks."

"And then?"

"Wait a minute I know you!"

"And then?"

"You're that guy from the fish and chip store!"

"And then?"

"And the burrito store!"

"And then?"

"And McDonalds."

"And then?"

Dark then jumped up, beat the guy up and took the pizzas.

"I can't believe you beat that guy up Dark" Maria said eating the vegetable pizza.

"Well, in my defence he was annoying me!" Dark replied while eating the anchovy pizza (he is part cat remember, cats like anchovies right?).

"Still... did you see his face, that's 2 black eyes you gave him" Dull said while eating the other pizzas with everyone else.

Anyway, where do we go next?" Dora asked.

"To the car yard!" Dark yelled.

"In 50 meters turn left," The GPS system said. And so they walked to the car yard. Well, Dora skipped and Boots swung through the trees eating bananas.

"Which one should I choose?" Dark asked while running around and trying to choose a car.

"How about this one?" Dull yelled pointing at a rather large yet good looking car.

"Or this bike," Shadow pointed out.

"Well the bike is fast but the car has potential. I'll just get both of them." Dark said "Dull, since we now have vehicles, you and Amy take the bike. Light can take the car with everyone else. Maria, Shadow and I will run. However, if there's anything worse than a scratch on ether of them I will murder you all including you Dora. Any objections? No? Good. Let's go,"

And that's how dark got his car and his bike.

TRANSITION. Dark and co. Are now at the cliff.

"Wow it's so deep. Come on boots let's go!" And so with that, Boots and Dora jumped off a cliff. However, since I don't want a lawsuit there was a mattress factory at the bottom. Whether or not they landed on it... you can decide.

"This was fun and all but let's go home" Light said

And so the small group and two vehicles used the magic remote to go back to the world outside the TV.

**well that's it see you later im not going to say review or anything like that since if i do ill probs get hundreds of flames about how sonic wasn't in this or something anyway im off to drown my sorrows in coke zero then caffine then start a new story bye.**

**-dark  
**


End file.
